This invention relates to power operated blades or knives for cutting hair from animals, and more particularly combining a power operated knife with a comb member to facilitate the grooming of dogs with long hair.
In grooming dogs with long hair, particularly English Sheep dogs, Afgans and collies, the hair becomes matted and tangled. This causes great difficulty to the groomer in combing the dog and often inflicts great pain and discomfort to the dog during the grooming operation. The dog groomer must spend much time and effort in trying to comb out the mats of hair without injuring the skin of the animal. Often, difficult mats must be cut manually by scissors. In certain cases, the grooming of one dog can take as long as 3-4 hours.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a grooming tool adapted to both comb the hair of the dog and split mats in said hair while at the same time avoiding undue cutting of said hair.
Another object of this invention is to provide a grooming tool having a plurality of blades which can easily be replaced and adjusted. The blades may be sharpened by hand, if desired, or new blades can be easily replaced.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a grooming tool which will not disturb or hurt the dog during the grooming operation while significantly saving the time required to groom the dog.